Lucky
Lucky ''(en español Afortunado), es una canción presentada en el episodio' "Duets". La version original pertenece a Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat, la cual ganó el premio Grammy a la mejor canción Pop/Rock. En Glee,' esta' canción fue interpretada por Sam Evans y Quinn Fabray. Esta canción también es presentada en Glee: The 3D Concert Movie y también es incluida en su CD. Además esta canción es cantada en The Glee Project 2 por el participante Michael Weisman. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Duets, cuando el Sr. Schue organiza una competencia de duetos, Rachel y Finn se proponen a emparejar a Sam con Quinn para que el chico se sienta bien como nuevo miembro de New Directions y quiera quedarse. Así, Rachel logra convencer a Quinn de que cante con él, y Finn logra convencer a Sam de que le pida a Quinn hacer el dueto juntos. Finalmente lo hacen y cantan esta canción, y además, son la pareja ganadora de la competencia de duos, obteniendo así una cena gratis en Breadstix. thumb Letra '''Sam: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, Well baby I'm trying Quinn: Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard Sam y Quinn: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh Quinn (Sam): They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes) (Con Sam:'Waiting for a love like this) Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye) 'Sam y Quinn: I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will Sam: Ii Ii Ii Sam y Quinn: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday Sam (Con Quinn): And so I'm sailing through the sea (To an island where we'll meet) You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a (flower) in your hair Quinn: Though the breezes through trees Move so pretty you're all I see As the world keeps spinning 'round You hold me right here, right now Sam y Quinn: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday Ooh ooh ooh,ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh Ooh,ooh... Curiosidades *Primer dueto de Sam. *Primer dueto de Quinn en la Segunda Temporada. *Primer dueto entre Quinn y Sam. *Lea Michele confesó que hubiera querido que Lucky hubiera sido un dueto Puckleberry. Sin embrago, terminó siendo un dueto Fabrevans y el primer y único dueto Puckleberry fue Need you now. Tabla de Posiciones Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|299 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Duets Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Duetos de Quinn Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Michael Weisman Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Sexuality Categoría:Duetos Fabrevans Categoría:Canciones de Jason Mraz